Chain Of Command
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Lorsqu'un de ses indics est sauvagement abattu dans une rue londonienne, Alisha Levinson se retrouve confrontée à un gigantesque trafic de veritaserum aussi étendu que dangereux. Commence alors un jeu délicat dans lequel ni les obstacles ni les coupables n'ont de couleurs. Femslash, personnages inventés.
1. Chapter 1

**Chain of Command**

_Le monde est régit par deux systèmes de valeurs différents et autonomes : la législation juridique et la législation sociale. Lorsqu'un de ses indics est sauvagement abattu dans une rue londonienne, Alisha Levinson se retrouve confrontée à un gigantesque trafic de veritaserum aussi étendu que dangereux. Juridiquement illégal mais socialement accepté par tous, les corps ne finissent plus de s'amasser et des têtes sont menacées._

_Commence alors un jeu délicat dans lequel ni les obstacles ni les coupables n'ont de couleurs._

Bonne lecture, je l'espère ! :)

Du femslash et des personnages inventés.

* * *

La peau moite, tout juste tourmentée, Alisha se laissa tombée sur le lit. Le silence s'empara délicieusement de la pièce, coupé de respirations difficiles et le regard de l'auror caressa tranquillement les courbes de sa partenaire. Elle savait reconnaître un corps lorsqu'il lui faisaient ses adieux.

Lena se releva finalement. Assise sur le lit, dos à Alisha, elle cherchait ses mots. L'auror étira un petit sourire, calant sa tête contre le moelleux d'un coussin et ferma un instant les yeux. Merlin qu'elle aimait cette odeur.

- Karen a fait quelques changements dans ma liste ...

- Tu le lui as demandé, constata simplement Alisha.

- J'ai suffisamment de clients, maintenant.

Alisha attrapa entre ses doigts les dernières mèches perdues dans son dos. Elle connaissait très bien les véritables raisons de la jeune femme, tout comme elle savait parfaitement qu'elle refuserait de l'avouer. À vrai dire, elles le savaient toutes deux.

- Donnes-moi au moins ton véritable nom ...

- Elle t'enverra une autre fille dès la semaine prochaine.

Alisha soupira lentement, abandonnant tout contact. Elle acceptait.

- Dis-lui que je préférerai lui parler avant. J'ai quelques exigences. Je passerai en fin de semaine.

Lena acquiesça, incapable de se retrouver face à la jeune femme. Elle l'entendit soupirer une fois de plus, comme si elle comprenait ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu sais où est la bourse.

L'eau chaude la dépita. Elle avait aimé ce corps pendant de longs mois. Lena l'avait touché, naturelle, elle-même, émouvante. Innocente et sensuelle. Alisha avait toujours su qu'elle était la seule à la voir ainsi, à l'avoir ainsi, la femme au-delà du simple corps. Elles riaient et faisaient l'amour. C'était simple et merveilleusement bon. Alisha soupira. Ce n'était visiblement pas professionnel. 

* * *

Le visage d'Alisha se décomposa alors qu'elle arrivait dans les bureaux, voyant son coéquipier attraper sa veste. Elle montra les deux cafés qu'elle tenait en main.

- Je viens juste d'arriver ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- C'est ton indic. Tu sais ... Le gars avec les cheveux longs et gras comme pas possible ... ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Soupira t-elle, il ne manquait plus que ça à sa matinée.

- Il est mort.

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens ou tu ne viens pas ? S'impatienta le jeune homme. La Brigade Magique est déjà sur les lieux, ce sont eux qui nous ont appelés.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur une place bondée de monde. Alisha soupira. Un corps dans une rue Moldue n'était jamais bon signe, encore moins lorsque celle-ci était des plus fréquentée.

- Alisha Levinson ?

Elle acquiesça tandis que l'homme de la Brigade Magique se présenta.

- Josh Amber. D'après nos informations, la victime était l'un de vos informateurs. Cedric Peters.

- Oui, il faisait passer quelques objets ... Disons difficile à obtenir. Rien de très grave ni de dangereux. C'était notre accord.

- Est-ce qu'il était en train de vous aider sur une affaire ?

- Non, pas ces derniers jours.

- Ca n'aurait donc aucun rapport avec vous ?

- C'est votre boulot, non ? Souffla la jeune femme, agacée alors que les oubliators se déployaient par dizaines. Le corps avait déjà été ramené et la scène de crime complètement anéantie. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce genre d'affaire. Les oubliators devaient agir au plus vite, chaque minute comptait afin d'empêcher les bruits et rumeurs de se propager au travers de la communauté non magique. Cela incluait de faire disparaître toutes les preuves avant même de pouvoir y jeter un oeil. Et l'enquête se retrouvait alimentée que de pauvres clichés pris rapidement avant de déplacer le corps.

- Qui nous a prévenu ? Demanda t-elle

- Un hibou anonyme.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et le jeune homme reprit, quelque peu perdu :

- Excusez-moi mais vous ne reprenez pas l'affaire ?

Alisha jeta un oeil autour d'elle.

- Non, demandez quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sommes déjà sur une affaire. Je suis désolée.

Perturbé, le brigadier acquiesça. Une fois assez éloignés, Aiden se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Nous n'avons aucune affaire en cours et c'était ton indic !

- Aiden, quelqu'un a prévenu la BM avant même que les forces de l'ordre Moldus ne soient prévenus ...

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on la tué ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, on a déplacé le corps en plein centre-ville parce qu'on savait que les oubliators nettoieraient tout le plus rapidement possible.

Aiden jeta à son tour un oeil autour d'eux.

- Ils nous ont appelé en premier. Si on nous surveille ...

- Ils savent que la victime était mon indic, oui, je suis la première personne à qui ils ont parlé. On laisse la BM ou une autre équipe boucler l'affaire, de toute façon il est très peu probable de trouver le coupable, tout a été nettoyé. Il est inutile de s'endosser d'une affaire non-élucidée.

- Si ils voient qu'on ne continue pas les poursuites en classant l'affaire, ils comprendront que nous n'avons rien. Pas d'informateurs, pas d'affaires.

- Ils seront confiants et parleront peut-être dans la rue. Quoiqu'il en soit, on doit la jouer discrètement. Ce n'est pas un simple meurtre, personne n'aurait prit autant de précautions.

- Il travaillait bien sur quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il était censé me livrer quelques noms mais rien qui nécessiterait qu'on enlève une vie. C'était juste des petits voyous. Des chaudrons non réglementés et ce genre de choses ... On ne tue pas quelqu'un pour une amende ou quelques mois à Azkaban.

- Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ça. Peut-être qu'il a simplement finit par s'allier avec les mauvaises personnes, ça arrives.

Alisha soupira, elle connaissait bien Cedric. Il n'aurait jamais franchit la limite. Elle avait toujours été prudente avec ses informateurs mais quelqu'un avait dû comprendre ce que Cedric faisait. Restait à savoir dans quoi il avait bien pu se mettre pour qu'on retrouve son corps sur une place Moldue.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, on se retrouve au bureau. 

* * *

La jeune femme posa brusquement la chope de bieraubeurre sur la table en bois dans un bruit fracassant, l'homme face à elle sursauta avant de soupirer, ennuyé.

- Où est passé la politesse ? Qu'il feint de s'étonner.

Alisha lui jeta un regard désapprobateur :

- Sérieusement, tu me parles de politesse ?

- Hey, je suis un véritable gentleman ! Qu'il s'indigna avant de porter la chope à sa bouche, la descendant d'un seul trait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un de mes indics a été tué.

Il se redressa brusquement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est très mauvais pour les affaires, ce genre de choses.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes petits jeux, Sacha. Est-ce qu'on dit quelque chose dans les environs ?

- Rien de rien, je t'assure que je n'étais même pas au courant. Mais si c'était un indic, le gars qu'il allait te balancer l'a sûrement découvert et ... Tu sais comment il a été tué ?

- Pas encore, non. Je ne suis pas sur l'affaire.

Il haussa les épaules :

- Je ne peux rien pour toi, dans ce cas.

- Et concernant le reste ... des affaires. Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau dans le coin, c'est quoi la tendance actuellement ?

- Les Billywig, ça rapporte plutôt bien. Mais le marché est assez fermé, il n'y a pas de concurrence. Tu peux compter un seul fournisseur pour un seul revendeur.

- Les dards de Billywig ne sont pas illégaux, enchérit Alisha.

- Je ne parles pas de dards. Je parle des bestioles vivantes, tu sais, ces petits trucs bleu qui volent. Un Australien arrive à les choper vivants, ils les importe et les jeunes se font piqués. Ces bestioles te font léviter pendant quelques temps. Rien de dangereux ou de nocif, à part pour les bestioles.

- Le DCRCM est dessus, conclu Alisha.

- Ouais, ils aiment pas trop ça. Ils ont des problèmes avec le Ministère australien, tu sais ... Espèce en voie de disparition tout ça.

La jeune acquiesça lentement, riant légèrement. Le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques héritait réellement des missions et affaires les plus ennuyeuses, finissant par mettre des freins à tout le reste du Ministère.

- Et si je voulais me faire de l'argent, facilement, je me tournerais vers quoi ces dernières semaines ?

Sacha réfléchit quelques instants avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. L'auror soupira et interpella l'un des serveurs. Une fois la seconde bieraubeurre sur la table, Sacha se releva.

- Le veritaserum.

- Le veritaserum ? Répéta Alisha, ne sachant si elle devait rire ou non.

- C'est ce qui rapporte le plus en ce moment. Tu peux facilement compter trois ou quatre revendeurs.

- Il y a donc beaucoup de concurrence ..., réfléchit la jeune femme à voix haute. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ... C'est quoi le but ?

Sacha haussa les épaules :

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de demandes, dernièrement.

- Et tu n'as aucune autre info ?

- C'est pas mon business. Mais je pourrais ouvrir les oreilles.

Alisha acquiesça légèrement, sortant sa bourse. Elle glissa quelques Mornilles sur la table.

- Fais donc ça, les Gallions c'est pour quand j'aurais des réponses. 

* * *

Avada Kedavra. Le moyen le plus efficace de tuer quelqu'un, le sortilège ne laissait rien derrière lui. À part contrôler les personnes retrouvées aux alentours du cadavre et de vérifier le dernier sort qu'elles avaient utilisé, il était rarement facile de conclure l'affaire. Les témoignages ne suffisaient pas toujours à faire condamner, surtout que les représentants en droit et justice magique mettaient souvent en avant le fait qu'il faille avoir une âme profondément noire pour ne serait-ce que réussir à exécuter le sortilège.  
Alisha soupira. Beaucoup plus de personnes qu'on ne pouvait le penser étaient capables de lancer le sortilège.

- Finalement, je suis bien content que le meurtre ne soit pas à nous, soupira Aiden avant de se reconcentrer sur les photos. Ils l'ont bien mis en évidence, en tout cas. Rien aux alentours du corps ...

- À quoi est-ce que tu t'attends avec un avada kedavra ? Du sang ?

- Non, mais peut-être des signes de luttes. Ca ressemble juste à une exécution sommaire. Ils ont vu le gars, peut-être qu'ils ont discuté, peut-être pas, et bam, éclat vert. Il est retombé sur le dos, donc ils étaient face à lui.

- Les oubliators ont parlé d'éclat vert ? Les moldus ont bien dû voir quelque chose, on a été appelés rapidement, mais tout de même.

- Non, pas d'éclat vert. Les moldus parlaient uniquement du corps, des yeux écarquillés ... Comme si le corps venait juste d'apparaître.

Ils soufflèrent tout deux.

- On ne l'a pas tué là. Quelqu'un a juste déposé le corps, la rue est tellement bondé que personne ne fait vraiment attention. Le gars nous envoie un hibou, avant même qu'un moldu ne remarque le corps et puisse prévenir les autorités.

- Je te le dis, on a essayé de couvrir quelque chose.

- C'est pas très intelligent de prévenir les autorités, dans ce cas ... Peut-être que ce n'était pas pour couvrir quoique ce soit, mais pour faire passer un message. « Regardez ce que je fais aux balances »

- Ok, reprit Alisha. Imaginons que le meurtre n'était pas prévu. Le gars est mort, face à moi.

- Non non, attends, l'interrompit Aiden. Tu n'utiliserai jamais ce genre de sortilège sous la colère. Je te le dis, il n'y a aucune marque, ni autour du corps, ni sur le corps. Ton indic n'a même pas eu une seule égratignure !

- Non, effectivement, il est mort, trancha la jeune femme.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa t-il. Mais pour moi c'est une exécution. On sait qu'on a tendance à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables quand c'est prémédité. Les chiffres le montrent. Quand tu es en colère, quand c'est soudain, c'est souvent un objet environnant et le corps a souvent des traces. Le stupéfix vient bien avant l'avada kedavra.

- Si c'est une bande organisée, déjà violente, ça pourrait très bien coller. Ils ont l'habitude de ce genre de sortilèges.

- Imaginons, je sais qu'il y a une balance. Je veux me débarrasser du mec. Je sais quel sortilège est le plus adapté pour ça. Je demande à le voir avec je ne sais quel prétexte. Je m'en débarrasse. Mais le corps ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais l'abandonner dans une place moldue, et pourquoi est-ce que j'appellerai la BM ?

- Les oubliators nettoient la scène du crime.

- Et ? C'est inutile avec un avada kedavra !

- À moins que je préfère abandonner le corps loin de chez moi. C'est plus confortable pour moi de l'éloigner un maximum de mon commerce, pour pas que la BM ne puisse faire de liens.

- Alors pourquoi prévenir la BM tout de suite ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir balancer le corps, avoir attendu que les moldus le découvre, et laisser ensuite intervenir les oubliators ? Ca aurait été beaucoup plus prudent.

- À cause de l'enquête. Il savait qu'il était mon indic, il le savait depuis le début. Et il savait que si je n'avais pas de nouvelles, je le chercherai. Il savait que Cedric me donnait des informations. Il voulait éviter qu'on vienne fouiller dans les affaires suite à sa disparition. Ils ont simplement donné le corps. Putain. Ils savent que ce genre d'affaire finit souvent non-élucidé. C'était leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais ...

Alisha passa une main dans ses cheveux, bien sûr que si elle était responsable. Cedric savait que toute information lui rapporterait, et que plus elle était utile, plus l'enjeu était grand, plus il aurait. Il avait dû essayer de s'attaquer à très gros afin d'acheter une de ces conneries qu'on vendait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour son petit garçon. Et elle l'avait jeté là-dedans.

- Il avait un gosse, tu sais. Sa mère ne le laissait pas beaucoup le voir. Il aurait tout fait pour son fils.

- Levinson, Cragen, j'aimerais vous voir. Tout de suite, ajouta le directeur du bureau des aurors.

Aiden et Alisha se jetèrent un regard interrogateur avant de rejoindre leur patron dans un petit bureau au fond de l'open-space.

- Vous avez refusé de prendre une affaire, aujourd'hui ?

- On pensait jus-

- Vous pensiez juste, répéta-t-il. J'aimerais que vous pensiez un peu plus à faire votre boulot !

- On pense, reprit Aiden, que l'histoire est un peu plus grosse qu'elle en a l'air. On préfère laisser la BM boucler l'enquête et agir discrètement histoire de n'effrayer personne.

- De quoi est-ce qu'on parle, exactement ?

- D'une bande organisée et plus probablement d'un réseau. On pense à des cargaisons non réglementées refourguées à bas prix, des chaudrons notamment, mais pleins de petites choses plus ou moins dangereuses. Des plumes ensorcelées, des objets de farces et attrapes ... Peut-être même des cognards. Et peut-être même que c'est une histoire de veritaserum. On n'en sait pas beaucoup plus pour le moment, juste quelques pistes et intuitions. Mon indic prenait part dans ces choses-là ...

- Très bien, conclut Turner, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de se retrouver avec d'autres cadavres. Vous avez une semaine. Si au bout de cette semaine, vous n'avez rien trouvé de concret, vous laissez tomber. Nous avons suffisamment de travail comme ça. Et la prochaine fois, vous venez m'en parler directement. La Brigade Magique n'aime pas se sentir instrumentalisée et je n'aime pas avoir Jensen sur le dos. Cette femme est vraiment une plaie.

* * *

_C'est un chapitre pas spécialement spectaculaire, mais faut bien commencer quelque part. J'espère que ça a été. Les deux autres policiers que j'avais écrits étaient visiblement très mauvais, donc j'espère que celle-ci sera meilleure. J'ai essayé d'écrire simplement._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D En espérant que la suite vous plaira elle aussi !

**Dess** : Je n'utilise que l'univers de JKR, il n'y aura pas de mention de ses personnages ! Et pas de problèmes, pose autant de questions que tu le veux :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alisha jeta un oeil aux parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau, alimentés ici et là de photos du corps de Peters. Elle joua un instant avec sa plume avant de se redresser. Découpant le coin d'un des parchemins, elle y annota quelques noms et attira enfin la curiosité de son partenaire tandis qu'elle se levait.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Donner le nom des associés de Peters à la BM.

S'ils allaient s'informer dans la rue avant la Brigade Magique, personne ne se priverait de leur faire remarquer que les aurors étaient venus bien plus tôt. Non seulement la BM saurait alors que l'affaire intéressait bien le bureau des aurors, mais en plus ils comprendraient qu'il y a bien plus derrière et l'enquête resterait ouverte, même sans preuve ou piste décente pour l'appuyer - ce qui risquait très largement de faire comprendre aux coupables que les forces de l'ordre avaient compris et qu'ils étaient surveillés. Ils se mettraient à l'abris, limiteraient leurs erreurs et deviendraient invisibles.  
Il allait falloir passer après la BM. Elle en avait l'habitude, après tout elle n'était pas formée pour l'infiltration de longue durée - tout juste quelques heures, à l'aide de Polynectar, pour des affaires minimes, son boulot consistait surtout à ramasser des informations de manière discrète, sans établir aucune connexion directe avec les cibles. Elle se contentait de sortilèges de désillusion et prenait les coupables à contre-pied.  
Il y avait deux faces au métier d'auror, celle qui réside dans l'infiltration pure - que ce soit pour démonter des réseaux, surveiller et contrôler, et celle qui réside dans l'enquête approfondie. Dans la première, impossible d'utiliser du Polynectar, les coupables (ou les hautes figures à surveiller), souvent entraînés et habitués, trouveraient rapidement suspicieux un membre de leur équipe qui boit régulièrement de la même source ; il s'agissait d'obtenir une toute nouvelle identité et de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, en en subissant les conséquences souvent néfastes. Dans la deuxième, c'était exactement le contraire. Il était plus question de paperasserie qu'autre chose, remuer, et surtout connaître. Tout résidait dans le savoir. Connaître exactement les schémas des organisations, les relations d'un individu, sans pour autant se faire repérer : afin de connaître l'organisation d'un groupe, il faut qu'il agisse le plus librement possible, sans savoir qu'il est surveillé. Il faut alors constamment jouer avec la BM, la laisser enquêter sans soucis, et surtout récupérer les informations derrière elle. C'était un travail d'arrière-plan.  
Seulement, cette fois-ci il allait falloir se montrer patient. D'habitude, les équipes d'aurors mettaient quelques jours à relier leurs cibles aux affaires de la BM, celle-ci avait donc déjà de l'avance et les rapports étaient souvent déjà achevés. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de cette affaire.

- La liste des partenaires que je connaissais de mon indic, fit Alisha alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à l'équipe qui se chargeait du meurtre.

- Merci. J'aurais quelques questions cependant, continua l'un d'eux, celui qu'Alisha n'avait pas vu.

- Quand avez-vous pris contact pour la dernière fois ?

- Il y a trois semaines.

- Qui contactait l'autre d'habitude ?

- C'était à double sens.

- Et il n'était sur aucun tuyau ?

- Non, comme je l'ai déjà dis à votre co-équipier.

L'homme rit doucement.

- C'est une recrue, il est encore assez intimidé. Je sais parfaitement comment vous fonctionnez là-haut.

- J'entends bien que vous ne nous portez pas dans votre coeur mais je ne vais pas mentir pour vous donner raison. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a trois semaines, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien et de voir un peu où les choses en étaient. Rien était inhabituel, et il n'avait rien à m'offrir.

* * *

- Hey, sympa la boutique, lança Aiden, tout sourire.

- L'arrière-salle doit être encore plus sympa, enchérit Alisha, reposant un chaudron miniature censé faire apparaître des formes dans la fumée lorsque les enfants mélangeaient correctement les bonnes fioles de couleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'impatienta le gérant alors que la jeune femme disparue dans l'arrière-boutique malgré ses protestations.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Et la BM est déjà passée il y a une demie-heure !

- Nous ne sommes pas la BM, enchérit Aiden.

- Ce qui veut dire, continua Alisha ramenant avec elle un balais qu'elle posa lourdement sur le comptoir, que nous avons le temps de revenir ici, jour après jour, pour arrêter le moindre de tes clients qui entre par la petite porte de derrière. Combien de temps crois-tu que tu puisses tenir ? La concurrence est lourde, juste à côté !

Le gérant dégluti lentement, ses yeux exerçant d'intenses aller-retours entre les deux co-équipiers et finir par demander doucement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à la BM ?

- Sérieusement ? Vous avez de sacrés problèmes de communication, par Merlin !

- Et cet Eclair de Feu est deux fois moins cher que les prix du marchés. Je devrais peut-être contacter le DCMI, histoire de vérifier que tout est en règle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Alisha en se retournant vers Aiden

- Oh, à mon avis, ils ne risquent pas de se déplacer pour rien.

- Hey ! S'indigna le gérant, ils m'ont juste posé des questions sur Cedric Peters. Et je leur ai dis que je ne savais rien, puisque je ne sais rien.

- Tu leur as dis quoi, exactement ?

Il souffla, exaspéré.

- Que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques jours, deux semaines, trois semaines, un truc comme ça. Il avait passer le mot comme quoi il se rangeait et voulait la jouer réglo. Ils m'ont demandé si je savais qu'il était un informateur et j'ai dis que je n'avais pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Même s'il était une putain de balance, qui allait le tuer pour trois pauvres chaudrons ? Il n'était même plus dans les balais !

Il rit doucement.

- Il était toujours là « c'est dangereux, les gamins peuvent se blesser ». Sérieusement, j'en pouvais plus de ces conneries !

- Tu n'as rien dis d'autre ?

- Je leur ai fais remarquer que c'était vraiment débile de tuer un gars pour ça, rien de pire pour le commerce. Visiblement, il faut toujours qu'on fasse le boulot à votre place !

Les aurors s'échangèrent un regard et Aiden finit par sourire :

- Tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle ? Tu n'es plus dans les balais toi non plus !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire !?

- Si demain les objets dangereux n'ont pas disparus des « rayons », on embarque tout !

- Hey, les gars de la BM ont dit qu'ils voulaient juste des réponses !

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné que nous n'étions pas de la BM ? Enchérit Aiden

Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, Alisha ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Sa première intuition semblait être définitivement la bonne.

- Peters était sur quelque chose de gros. S'il a tout arrêté, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose qui m'impressionnerait.

Aiden se retourna lentement, jetant un oeil autour de lui.

- Pour le moment, on doit juste être discrets. On peut compter sur l'autre idiot pour faire passer le mot dans le milieu, s'ils savent que les aurors commencent à poser des questions ...

- Celui qui a tué Peters savait qu'il était mon informateur. Ce serait louche que je n'essaye pas d'avoir des informations pour trouver celui qui a fait ça.

- Maintenant tu t'es renseignée, sourit Aiden

- Effectivement, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses en attendant le rapport de la BM !

- Ton autre indic sait quelque chose, d'ailleurs ?

- Il a parlé de Billywig et de piqures ? S'hasarda la jeune femme. Visiblement, ça se vends beaucoup ces derniers temps.

- On devrait aller à Sainte Mangouste, dans ce cas. Si jamais certaines personnes ont abusés ou s'il y a des dépendances, elles ont probablement eu certaines séquelles. J'ai entendu qu'un autrichien se faisait tellement piqué qu'il lévitait constamment.

- Donc tu savais que des gens s'amusaient avec des bestioles vivantes ?

- C'est la nouvelle tendance du moment, ça fait longtemps que les australiens le font mais ils exportent que depuis quelques mois.

- Ravie que tu sois à la page !

* * *

Les secondes semblaient ne plus vouloir finir. La jeune femme pinça une énième fois sa lèvre entre ses dents avant de laisser s'échapper un soupir devant les parchemins. Alisha jeta un oeil à son co-équipier tandis que la réceptionniste continuait son manège. Elle finit par tomber sur ce qu'ils cherchaient, ramenant les parchemins devant eux elle pointa le doigt sur le passage en question.

- Là, un gamin tout juste sorti de Poudlard. Il fêtait ses aspics, lui et ses amis s'amusaient à se faire piquer, il était visiblement ivre et pensait qu'il arriverait à léviter de plus haut s'il passait par la fenêtre.

- Il est tombé ? Demanda Aiden, retenant de justesse son sourire.

- Les effets des Billywig sont temporaires, effectivement. Il a dû rester quelques jours ici, pas mal d'os cassés.

Alisha acquiesça lentement.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une copie ? Et est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un autre cas ?

- Bien sûr. Et je ne suis ici que depuis deux mois, si vous voulez plus, il va falloir demander à mes collègues ou parcourir les archives.

Alors que la réceptionniste attrapait sa baguette dans l'optique de faire une copie des parchemins, une blonde apparue brusquement aux côtés d'Aiden, activement poursuivie par deux médicomages. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'appuya très largement contre le comptoir avec un clin d'oeil.

- Vraiment canon, j'en ferais bien mon dessert ! Il travaille ici ? Tu travailles ici ?

Surprit, Aiden mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il se retourna vers Alisha, qui se retenait comme elle le pouvait de rire, puis de nouveau vers la blonde. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que les médicomages arrivent à leur hauteur.

- Fais pas attention à eux, ils sont vraiment emmerdants !

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, murmurant assez fort :

- Avoir une vie sociale et sexuelle qui ne dépends pas de leur main droite, ça leur ferait vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup de bien !

- Je suis désolé, enchérit l'un des médicomages, son petit ami la soupçonnait visiblement d'être infidèle, a voulu en avoir le coeur net et a utilisé un peu trop de veritaserum ...

Il attrapa le bras de la blonde et continua d'un ton déterminé, l'emmenant visiblement dans sa chambre :

- La prochaine fois dîtes à votre conjoint qu'une goutte est largement suffisante !

Bien qu'amusée par la situation, Alisha se rappela brusquement de sa conversation avec Sacha. Le veritaserum. Ca lui semblait toujours des plus improbables et des plus étonnants, mais rien ne les empêchait de vérifier cette piste-là. Après tout, ils étaient déjà à Sainte Mangouste, autant en profiter.

- Ca arrive souvent, ce genre de choses ? Je veux dire, des incidents avec du veritaserum ?

- Hm ... Ca arrives, oui. Disons que ce n'est pas rare. Nous le reportons toujours à la BM quand il y a usage d'une potion réglementée de ce genre. Surtout le veritaserum.

- Vous en avez plus que d'habitude, ces derniers temps ?

- Je serai vraiment incapable de vous le dire, comme je vous l'ai déjà fait remarqué, je ne suis là que depuis deux mois, mais je peux toujours faire venir une de mes collègues.

- Ca pourrait vraiment nous aider, enchérit Aiden.

La réceptionniste acquiesça et tandis qu'elle s'éclipsa quelques minutes, Aiden en profita pour questionner sa partenaire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le veritaserum pouvait l'intéresser, d'autant plus sur cette affaire.

- Le veritaserum, vraiment ?

- Ca paraît vraiment stupide, mais c'est visiblement ce qui est le plus demandé en ce moment. Ca marche mieux que les Billywig.

- Pas étonnant, les Billywig, il y en a déjà pas spécialement beaucoup. Il faut réussir à les capturer vivants, et même les élever pour pouvoir exporter autant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec le veritaserum ?

- Tu veux dire, à part vérifier que ta nana ne te trompes pas ?

Il sourit doucement avant de se reconcentrer sous le regard insistant d'Alisha.

- Hey, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars ! S'offusqua-t-il

- Non bien sûr. Tu préfères vérifier les antécédents d'un gamin de 14 ans, rétorqua-t-elle amusée, avant d'ajouter faussement inquiète.

- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter à propos de ça, d'ailleurs ?

- Alisha !

Elle se contenta de rire et il pressa, agacé.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Emma fréquente n'importe qui. Elle a 13 ans ! Et puis je te signale que de nous deux, le veritaserum te conviendrait beaucoup plus. Tu as tout à fait le profil !

- Le profil ? Qu'elle répéta, mi-surprise mi-offusquée.

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Lucy, la 4ème réincarnation de la femme de ta vie, t'as trompé 2 ans sur 3 sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, ça laisse forcément des problèmes de confiance. Tu tiens absolument à connaître la vérité depuis, d'où une utilisation intensive de veritaserum !

- Celle-là, elle est vraiment injuste ! Rétorqua-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait que tout n'était que deuxième degré avec Aiden, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer ce léger pincement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que son nom était amené sur la table.

- Et je n'ai aucun problème de confiance. Et pourquoi il faut toujours que tu les appelles des réincarnations ? Qu'elle ajouta, exaspérée.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu agisses comme si elles étaient le centre de ton monde et quand c'est finit jouer les pacifiques à coup de « c'était bien, ça n'a pas marché mais je n'en regrette rien blabla-conneries-blabla » ?

- Désolée de ne pas m'arracher les cheveux avec mon ex aka la-nana-que-j'ai-engrossé-quand-j'avais-17-piges-p arce-que-pas-foutu-d'utiliser-une-contraception à chaque fois que je la rencontre dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse !

Un bruit sec retînt brusquement leur attention et ils se reconcentrèrent tout deux sur l'action. La collègue de la réceptionniste, à en juger par la légère couleur rouge que ses joues venaient de prendre, avait visiblement entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation.

- Mhm ... Je suis désolée

- Non non, c'est nous, la coupa Alisha. En fait, je voulais vous poser des questions sur le veritaserum ...

Elle jeta un oeil à Aiden avant de revenir sur Alisha, surprise par leur sérieux soudain. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Mhm ... Euh, oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de problèmes liés à l'usage de cette potion ? Est-ce que c'est plus récurrents ces dernières semaines ...

- Le veritaserum est utilisé beaucoup plus qu'on ne peut le penser, donc oui, il y a pas mal de problèmes. Mais honnêtement, nous ne voyons que les pires venir jusqu'ici. C'est une potion de très haut niveau. Si la fabrication est mauvaise, les dégâts peuvent être gros. Tout dépends des ingrédients utilisés et de leur quantité, tout le monde n'utilise pas les ingrédients standards pour cette potion. Certains utilisent des brins de valériane et de lavande, moins chers que les plumes de Jobarbille, ce qui, souvent, provoque des évanouissements répétitifs et soudains. Certains utilisent au contraire plus de plumes de Jobarbille qu'il n'en faut en négligeant certains autres ingrédients, ou utilisent des crochets de serpents ... Ce genre de cas peuvent être très graves puisque provoque des déficits attentionnels qui entraînent des problèmes lors d'utilisation de la baguette. C'est très souvent couplés à des problèmes de sortilèges mal exécutés, même les plus simples, et c'est encore pire lorsque le patient transplane ... Beaucoup de désartibulations. Une fois, un patient après en avoir avaler une goutte dans la matinée, a voulu faire la vaisselle à midi ... Il s'est retrouvé avec une tasse comme main.

- Vous pensez donc qu'il y a plus de cas que vous n'en recevez ici ?

- Oui, nous recevons vraiment ceux qui nécessitent d'agir.

- On devrait jeter un oeil aux rapports de la BM alors, fit Aiden en direction d'Alisha. Le veritaserum était une potion des plus interdite sur le marché et dont l'autorisation d'utilisation ne pouvait se décider que par le Ministre lui-même. Si la potion était vraiment utilisée aussi souvent et de manière quotidienne par des citoyens lambda, il fallait agir.

- Et la sur-consommation ? On a vu tout à l'heure une jeune femm-

- Oui, effectivement. C'est ce qui est le plus dangereux. Pour faire simple, vous absorbez trop de veritaserum, vous ne pouvez plus vous arrêter sur un point précis. Quand on vous pose une question, vous ne cherchez plus seulement à dire la vérité, mais vous cherchez la vérité sur vos propres pensées, les mots des autres. Vous êtes inondés de ces vérités, vous devez procéder à la vérification de chacune d'entre-elles, vous vous perdez. Votre esprit est bien trop surchargé, vous êtes inondés de pensées, êtes souvent soit incapable de dire un mot soit au contraire vous parlez vite et continuellement. Vous pouvez ne plus pouvoir dormir pendant des jours, perdre la mémoire, ne plus être capable de l'utiliser, ou à nouveau vous souvenir de tout, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose et peut aller jusqu'à perdre la notion de certains concepts, ne plus pouvoir raisonner dans l'abstrait ...

Alisha déglutit doucement, se remémorant rapidement les traits de la jeune blonde. Ce n'était pas bon à savoir. Et dire qu'elle subissait tout ça uniquement parce qu'on son copain était bien trop jaloux pour faire attention aux doses.

- Et vous avez l'impression de recevoir plus de cas qu'avant ? Demanda Aiden

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression que les potions sont mieux préparées.

- Comment ça ? Les problèmes ne sont pas liés à la fabrication, dernièrement ?

- Non, on a eu des problèmes de sur-consommation, plus que d'habitude. Mais la potion était parfaite. C'est juste les utilisateurs qui en prennent trop à chaque fois. Ils préfèrent en prendre beaucoup imaginant que ça fonctionnera mieux et durera plus longtemps alors qu'ils faudrait plutôt prendre goutte par goutte, quand nécessaire.

- Vous êtes sûre que la potion est toujours bonne ?

- Oui, vraiment. La sur-consommation d'un mauvais veritaserum ? Elle rit doucement. C'est presque moins pire que celle d'un bon veritaserum. Comme dit, ce sont les ingrédients ajoutés qui vont jouer. On aura de mauvais sortilèges, des baguettes court-circuitées, des meubles qui explosent, des tasses qui se transforment en oiseaux, de la nourriture qui change de couleur, du linge qui se nettoie encore et encore tout seul et va arroser les passants ... Ce sont des problèmes secondaires, pas directement liés avec le veritaserum mais plutôt avec l'état qu'il induit chez les patients.

Alisha acquiesça lentement. Sacha lui avait déjà fait remarquer que le marché était plus grand et plus difficile pour le veritaserum. Elle doutait tout de même de l'expansion du soi-disant réseau, il était étrange de penser que la vérité pouvait amener autant de clients. Puis les gens n'avaient-ils pas tendance à tout faire sauf vouloir ouvrir les yeux ? Ils aimaient les mensonges et aimaient y vivre, malgré qu'ils prétextent le contraire.  
Mais de l'autre côté, si Peters était sur un coup le veritaserum paraissait beaucoup plus probable. Une potion illégale contrairement à une simple question de droits des animaux ou une autre chose idiote dont le DCRCM avait le secret, attire bien plus la curiosité et l'intérêt lorsque l'on veut une grosse affaire. Pourquoi s'attaquer à un réseau à un revendeur et fournisseur unique, quand on a devant soi un réseau à plusieurs revendeurs alimenté par l'illégalité ? Il devait se douter que le veritaserum lui rapporterait bien plus que les Billywig. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit au courant pour la potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Dess : merci pour ta review ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais j'ai déjà écrit les premiers chapitres. Le but c'est vraiment d'en faire du policier, les informations sur Alisha vont venir petit à petit (le prochain chapitre sera plus concentré sur elle ;)).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Double A, fit brusquement une voix au-dessus d'Alisha, z'avez demandé toutes les affaires de la BM qui font mention de veritaserum ?

Aiden releva les yeux des rapports de Sainte Mangouste qui traînaient sur son bureau avant d'acquiescer légèrement à Tomas. Celui-ci posa un premier carton, suivit d'un deuxième sur le bureau d'Alisha qui ouvrait grands les yeux. Elle se releva et les ouvrit, constatant qu'ils étaient tout bourrés à craquer de parchemins et de rapports.

- Tu te fous de moi ? reprit-elle.

Tomas fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Les dernières affaires des 6 derniers mois. Les gens sont complètement tarés.

Alisha acquiesça lentement avant de le remercier. Elle se retourna vers Aiden qui haussa les épaules.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, fit-il, je suis déjà plongé dans ceux de Sainte Mangouste !

Elle souffla et s'empara d'un premier dossier. Cette journée allait lui donner mal au crâne, c'était une certitude.

* * *

- Sérieusement, commença Alisha en se redressant, délaissant son verre vide alors qu'ils avaient enfin pu sortir la tête de la paperasse. Pourquoi des réincarnations de la femme de ma vie ? Quand tu dis ça j'ai l'impression d'être le genre de nana qui après une semaine de relation est déjà pire qu'un sortilège de glue perpétuelle. C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

Aiden rit doucement, plus qu'amusé, et la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, agacée.

- C'est plutôt le contraire, en fait, répondit-il. C'est juste que tu t'impliques entièrement dans chacune de tes relations. Elles te blessent, te font du mal, et pourtant ça ne t'empêche de te ré-investir totalement avec une autre femme. Je suis assez admiratif, en fait. Si je pouvais simplement oublier parfois ... La vie serait beaucoup plus facile.

Alisha soupira doucement. Elle n'oubliait pas. Elle ne voyait simplement pas l'utilité de ressasser le passé et de finir par ne plus vivre que par lui. Elle vivait au présent, peu importait la chute qui l'attendait, l'essentiel était d'avoir vécu, d'avoir senti et d'avoir aimé. Elle n'était pas du genre à négliger, à noircir son passé et ses relations juste parce qu'elles avaient fini dans le chaos. Elle l'avait aimé, elle avait été heureuse, et la blonde que Lucy s'était tapé derrière son dos n'y pouvait rien, n'y changerait rien. Alisha ne lui donnerait jamais l'occasion de bousiller ses souvenirs, elle en avait déjà fait plus qu'assez.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait de vivre continuellement dans le passé, c'est tout, enchérit Alisha. Lucy m'a blessé une fois, je ne vais pas la laisser foutre en l'air le reste de ma vie. Je ne vais pas commencer à me méfier de chaque femme pour finir par ne plus faire confiance à personne, de toute façon rien ne les empêchera de me tromper si elles le veulent vraiment. Ce qu'elle a fait ne mérite pas ça.

- C'est exactement ce dont je parles, appuya Aiden.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec les réincarnations de la femme de ma vie ! fit la jeune femme, agacée.

- Tu comprendras, sourit Aiden.

- Hey, double A !

Ils se retournèrent tout deux dans un soupir commun.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils arrêteront de nous appeler comme ça ? souffla Alisha alors que leurs collègues s'installèrent à leur table, verres à la main.

- On a entendu dire que Turner s'était mis Jensen à dos, encore une fois, sourit Tomas.

- Ca doit faire quoi, la 4ème fois cette semaine ? rit Jerry.

- C'est cette putain de BM aussi, enchaîna Tomas, ils sont toujours aussi fiers. C'est vraiment agaçant.

Alisha leva les sourcils et Tomas se redressa, offusqué.

- Quoi ? fit-il.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas du tout fier dans le genre, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Mhm ... C'est vrai que l'arrogance et la fierté ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, enchérit Jerry.

Tomas grimaça pour toute réponse et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Non mais franchement, enchaîna Tomas, je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ce soit ... Comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'occupe plus de babysitter la BM qu'autre chose en ce moment. On doit toujours passer derrière, tout vérifier. Je dois m'occuper de putains d'archives à la con. C'est chiant, putain. Je m'attendais pas à de l'action en signant, mais quand même ...

- C'est à cause des élections, continua Aiden. Ils savent que Berger est favori pour le poste de Ministre et ils savent aussi qu'il ne s'entends absolument pas avec Lavoisier. Si Berger est élu, Lavoisier est congédié et le poste du directeur du DJM est libre ...

Jerry acquiesça lentement.

- Ils veulent tout deux le poste, continua Jerry. Turner essaye de dénicher quelque chose sur Jensen pour prendre l'avantage. Mais crois-moi Tomas, ça fait 15 ans que je fais ce métier et rien ne changera jamais. Elections ou pas, tout est question de politique.

- Dis-toi qu'être derrière la BM est quand même vachement important, enchaîna Alisha en direction de Tomas. Si nous n'étions pas au courant des affaires de la BM ...

- Nous n'aurions pas de job, finit Jerry. Tout commence avec la BM, tout commence local.

* * *

L'auror inspira, cet endroit n'avait pas comme vocation première de la mettre à l'aise. Beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de faces à faces. À chaque verre offert, quelque chose s'engageait. Un nouveau client, un récurrent, une descente, un règlement de compte. Le bar était petit mais tous étaient coupables, des videurs aux misérables clients, en passant par le barman et les entreprises qui l'approvisionnaient de ses boissons.  
Alisha traversa rapidement la maigre salle en direction du petit bureau de la patronne avant d'être brusquement stoppée par un garde du corps. Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé et il se retourna lentement vers la porte ouverte.

- Laisses-la entrer, asséna Karen.

Il s'exécuta et Alisha pénétra enfin dans le bureau. Clair et ordonné, tout y était à sa place. Karen releva les yeux, délaissant son parchemin.

- Je suis désolée pour ... ça, hasarda Karen. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir beaucoup de femmes ... Disons de votre envergure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? demanda Alisha en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Je parle de votre prestance. On voit tout de suite que vous êtes des hautes sphères.

- Si vous le dîtes.

Karen rit doucement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai crû comprendre que vos habitudes ont changées, dernièrement. Lena m'a parlé de certaines exigences ...

- En effet, répondit l'auror.

Karen se releva lentement et attrapa un des livres de sa bibliothèque. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et défit la couverture pour en faire sortir toute une liasse de parchemins.

- Les forces de l'ordre ont tendance à chercher dans des recoins ensorcelés, expliqua-t-elle sous le regard curieux d'Alisha, parfois la plus simple des cachettes reste la plus efficace.

Alisha acquiesça lentement, c'était plutôt vrai. Ils étaient formés à découvrir et démanteler tout sortilège visant à cacher des preuves ou du matériel illégal et ils avaient finit par apprendre à les rechercher en tout premier lieu. Utiliser de bonnes vieilles méthodes était parfois la meilleure des méthodes.

- Vous avez quand même eu besoin d'un sortilège pour faire entrer une trentaine de parchemins deux fois plus grands que le livre à l'intérieur de la couverture de celui-ci.

- Observatrice, sourit Karen avant de déposer les parchemins face à Alisha.

Il s'agissait principalement de caractéristiques physiques et d'une description rapide des jeunes femmes censées convaincre le client, accompagnés d'une dizaine de photographies. Alisha les reposa rapidement sur le bureau. Peu lui importait qu'elle soit blonde ou rousse, asiatique ou russe, avec un 95D ou un 85B.

- Ce n'est pas de ce genre d'exigence dont je voulais parler mais plutôt, commença Alisha, disons de l'état d'esprit.

- Je vois ... Eh bien, je pense que j'ai de quoi satisfaire ces exigences. Une fille du même ... état d'esprit que Lena, sourit Karen.

- Ok, parfait.

- Vous ne voulez pas la voir ?

- Non, ça ira merci, sourit Alisha.

- Très bien, acquiesça Karen quelque peu surprise. Même créneau que d'habitude ? Dimanche matin, 9h-13h ?

Alisha hocha la tête.

* * *

La chaise d'Aiden roula lentement jusqu'à elle. Il se fit cure de son regard interrogateur et enchaîna directement.

- Regardes-moi ça, commença-t-il parchemins en main, I mois, un type est arrivé. Il a été agressé par un autre gars dans une queue dans une boutique du chemin de traverse. Mais c'est pas bien important. Il y a mention d'un trouble assez particulier, ils ont crû que c'était juste la personnalité du gars, au départ. Mais un des médicomages a parlé avec la famille et le type était pas du tout comme ça. Bref, continua-t-il, le gars ne comprends plus le sens figuré quand on l'utilise, il doit toujours corriger les phrases. Pareil pour les expressions, elles ne veulent plus rien dire pour lui. Ils ont donc cherché plus en profondeur et le gars n'est plus capable d'utiliser son imagination, tout est au premier degré, il ne peut plus comprendre l'humour qu'il soit absurde, noir ... Rien. Il ne peut plus lire entre les lignes. Quand on lui parle ou quand il parle, tout doit être vrai et tout est au premier degré. C'était assez intriguant.

Alisha acquiesça et Aiden continua.

- Donc j'ai jeté un oeil au rapport de la BM cette fois-ci. Puisque c'était une agression, la BM était forcément engagée dans le processus. Ils ont juste interrogé les témoins : c'était qu'une agression. Tout le monde a parlé d'un troisième mec qui était avec la victime et qui a séparé les deux mais ce gars ... N'est jamais réapparu. Son pote s'est fait démolir et il ne vient pas le voir à l'hosto ? Encore plus intriguant.

Les yeux brillants, il accéléra, tout excité par sa découverte.

- Alors je me suis dit que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec le veritaserum. Mais tu te rappelles ce qu'elle nous a dit, à propos du veritaserum ? demanda-t-il. Que lorsqu'on en sur-consomme, trop à la fois, on a des problèmes de mémoire, on parle trop vite ou plus du tout, trop de pensées, des problèmes pour raisonner, des problèmes avec l'abstrait, les maths, les concepts et les mots ? Ce n'est pas le cas de ce type. S'il a bien pris du veritaserum comme je le pensais, il n'en a pas pris trop à la fois, il a pris de bonnes doses parce que sinon il aurait certains de ces symptômes. On est d'accord ?

- Effectivement, répondit Alisha, et il n'a pas pris non plus un veritaserum mal fabriqué, sinon les conséquences auraient été d'une autre nature. Ca aurait été ses capacités à faire de la magie et se à concentrer qui auraient été affectées.

- Exactement ! s'excita Aiden. Je pense que ce type prenait un veritaserum parfaitement préparé, avec de bonnes doses à chaque fois, mais qu'il prenait des doses beaucoup trop souvent. Je suis passé à Sainte Mangouste et la médicomage m'a dit que ce genre de problèmes pouvaient parfaitement coïncider avec une prise régulière. Pas une sur-consommation, une consommation régulière. Régulière, Alisha, appuya-t-il. Qui se prendrait une dose régulière de veritaserum ? Dis-moi que je suis fou, mais je pense que ce gars fait partie du réseau. Il s'y connait, il sait ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Et plus important encore, si je vendais du veritaserum parfait, je serai le premier à l'utiliser pour être sûr que mes associés ne sont pas des balances ou des aurors infiltrés.

- Ca tient la route, fit la jeune femme, t'es déjà allé voir le gars en question ?

- Plus aucune trace de lui. Il a donné une fausse identité. C'est ce qui fait partie des choses qui me font penser qu'il est définitivement dans le coup.

- Pourquoi l'amener à Sainte Mangouste, alors ? Pourquoi son pote ne l'a simplement pas ramené avec lui ?

Aiden haussa les épaules, dépité.

- Aucune idée. Mais ça veut le coup d'essayer de le retrouver. T'as quelque chose, toi ?

Alisha jeta un oeil aux parchemins éventrés sur son bureau.

- Tu veux dire à part un gars qui a battu sa femme parce qu'elle a refusé de prendre du veritaserum et qu'il en a donc conclu qu'elle lui mentait ? Ils ont retrouvé deux-trois fioles dans la maison. Et le pire, c'est que la femme ne mentait pas, elle ne voulait juste pas se rabaisser à avaler du veritaserum pour que son mari lui fasse confiance.

Elle rit doucement.

- Quand le Président Sorcier l'a interrogé pendant son procès, continua-t-elle, il lui a demandé de prendre du veritaserum pour être sûr que les faits qu'il mentionnait étaient vrais. Il a pris plus pour avoir suggérer que le président sorcier mentait que pour avoir battu sa femme. Tout le procès n'a plus que tourné autour de ça, et la femme battue ? Elle n'existait même plus.

- Ahh, soupira Aiden, notre belle justice.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

La jeune femme soupira doucement avant de relever les yeux vers son collègue.

- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? fit-elle. L'addiction.

- Tu veux dire, être accro au veritaserum ? Parce que visiblement, ce n'était pas lui qui en prenait.

- Non, accro à la vérité, corrigea Alisha. Il a dû utiliser la potion sur d'autres personnes, il a vu comment c'était simple et facile et il a pris l'habitude de savoir et connaître la vérité. Il a demandé au Président Sorcier de prendre du veritaserum ! Quel taré ferait ça ? Il a l'air obsédé par la vérité.

Aiden acquiesça.

- Ouais, tu devrais lui parler. Je vais essayer de retrouver mon gars, même si je n'y mets pas trop d'espoir. En tout cas, il se passe quelque chose avec le veritaserum.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction des cartons toujours perdus sur le bureau d'Alisha.

- C'est écrit noir sur blanc.


End file.
